The New Hunter
by MollIsPsychotic
Summary: New game, new players, new hunter. Rated M for language, and sexual themes later on in story.


Title: The New Hunter

Description; New game, new players, new hunter.

A/N: Okay this story in set 18 years after the Julian and Jenny incident, but is set in England. Nothing to do with Jenny or Julian, but a shadow man steals the idea of Julian's game.

"Well I don't know what we are meant to do are we?" a small girl with shocking red hair, and equally shocking green eyes was shouting down her mobile phone. "Well I am near a game shop, it looks new so I could check in there... Yeah sorry for snapping... Love you Nadia... Bye!" Nadia was Henrietta's on going girlfriend for three years now. They had known each other practically since they came out the womb, had had been best friends since then. When they reached secondary school they both realised that the feelings they had for each other were more than just friendship, and they fell in love. It was simple as that. They were both accepted for who they were though, contrary to popular belief. In fact, Nadia was the most popular and Henri was probably the most respect girl on the grounds. Nadia was the ditz of their crowd, coming out with the stupidest of things at times, but that just proved to Henri just how innocent Nadia actually was. She couldn't even hurt a fly, she was that sweet. With platinum blonde hair, blue eyes as deep as the sea, and a pale complexion most models would kill to have. She was the total opposite of her twin brother Aidan, who had scruffy dark hair, dull brown eyes and the attitude (and complexion) of a total maths geek. He was also a bit of an idiot, who if you spent any longer than ten minutes in a room with him he would make you want to tear your own hair out.

Unfortunately for Henri he would be coming tonight as it was a party celebration for it was the last day of being year elevens. They had finished all of their exams and as they had planned since three months before, they would be holding a party at Nadia's and Aidan's house. Even though Henri had tried, it was impossible to kick somebody out of their own home. They had been planning on having a barbecue, but in typical English fashion, it decided it would chuck it down, therefore Henri had ran out at short notice, to find something for seven people to do.

She ran into the shop, called _More Games_, which Henri found weird because there had been no games before it. As she walked in she realised this would not be the place where she could find _Twister_ or _Monopoly. _The games in here looked antique; Henri wasn't sure if she would be able to afford any of them. Just as she turned to walk out she saw _him_. He was beautiful. Even though Nadia was the only person Henri knew was possible to love, she felt something happen at the sight at this man. He looked about eighteen, not much older than herself. He had blue eyes, that matched her girlfriend's perfectly. They were crystal clear and like Nadia's, they would put stars to shame at night. He had white hair, short and cropped, that coincided beautifully with his pale skin tone.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice putting angels to tears. As she stared into his eyes she knew that there was something she was forgetting. "Can I help you?" he asked again a mocking grin growing on his face. The blood rose to her cheeks and she glanced down at the floor.

"I was just looking for a game that could be played with seven people, like twister or something, but I think I am in the wrong place." she told him ready to step around him to get out of the kinda creepy shop.

"I may have the perfect thing for you if you just wait there for a moment," he told her before disappearing behind a curtain. She took this time to have a proper look around, at the strange unrecognisable posters dotted on the walls, and each game, looking like they were centuries of years old. There was quiet music in the background, she recognized it as being a part of Mozart's Symphony No.40 in G minor. It was one of her set work pieces for her music exam, so she knew most of it by heart. Her eyes closed as she pictured herself playing the tune on her grand piano that she loved so much.

She was quickly awoken from her daydream by a low cough from the boy. He was holding a blank box, about the size of a game of monopoly or something. She reached her hand out as he passed the box towards her. The first thing she did was give it a small shake, just to make sure she wasn't being ripped off. Once she felt the objects rattle, she decided she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "How much is it?" she asked him, hoping that it was in her budget.

"Fifteen?" he said walking over to the till. Henri reached into her bag, pulling out her purse, and was glad to see she had a twenty pound note in there. She passed it to him hastily, her hands lingering at his icy cool touch, but she drew it back once her sense came back to her. She said a quick "Thank you" through tight lips, then as she put the change into her purse she ran out the shop.

The minute she slammed the door, her phone started ringing. Henri dug into her pocket, seeing the call was from her girlfriend and answered it straight away. "Hi, hun, what's up?" she asked before Nad frantically asked if she was okay, and explained that she had been missing for about three hours. Henri looked at the time, surprised to see that she was right, and it was now four o clock, an hour before the party was meant to be starting. After quickly explaining that she would get a taxi there and she would be around half an hour.

As she waited for the taxi to arrive, she felt the rain start up heavy again. Even though Henri would usually care more about her hair than anything else, she took her coat off and used it to cover up the game. She didn't know why she did that, but for some unknown reason she felt that whatever was in that box was more important than anything else. Maybe even her own life...

~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~

If you read my stories please don't hate me, I know I have neglected you all, but in the exam period, then after reading The Forbidden Games I came up with this idea. Sorry guys!


End file.
